Karma
by Nature9000
Summary: When karma finally seems to catch up to her, her life is in danger. Can he save her before the unthinkable happens? In the end, will she really be safe from her attackers?


Karma

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes, as usual, they are 16

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and Speech in…regular font.

-WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND-

Sam walked down the street, school had ended and iCarly was going to start in two hours. They had an awesome new segment they were going to do, it involved trivia and a dunking machine. Questions would be asked by people, and if the person being asked the question got it wrong, they would be dunked in water.

"That should be fun, seeing the dork get dunked in water," Sam said to herself. She had a smirk on her face as she imagined Freddie falling into the water; of course she couldn't wait to see that. She recently found out that Freddie had a secret; he worked out at the gym quite frequently. Not only that, but Jake went to the same gym, but that wasn't important. _"He does have a pretty well toned body…"_ Sam shook her head and chuckled, so couldn't help the fact that she had been falling for him before, but now she was nearly losing it every time she thought of Freddie working out.

_"He's just the same old geek that he's always been, he is no different, and he loves Carly as well."_ Sam glanced down and let out a sigh, she knew that Freddie would never love her, it was impossible. He loved Carly so much, so there wasn't really anything she could do about it. She tried to get noticed, she tried to be more energetic and all, but it never worked. "I'd give anything for him to notice me…even playing pranks isn't enough."

"Hey Sam," A voice said from behind. Sam looked over and saw Gibby walking toward her; she didn't know why he would do that when she picked on him almost every day. "How are you today, Sam?" Sam shrugged and continued walking. "I asked you how you were."

"I'm fine, what's it to you?" Sam didn't feel like talking to Gibby, she was in a bad mood already. Gibby smirked and continued to walk with her. "Why are you even here right now, Gibby? Shouldn't you be at your home, stuffing your face with your mom and dad?" Gibby narrowed his eyes and Sam shoved her hands in her pocket, she didn't have to be that way, but it had become second nature to her. She glanced to the side and raised her eyebrow when she saw Jeremy walking up.

"Hey, how are you today?" Jeremy asked with a smirk. Sam crossed her arms and sighed, again she was not in the mood to talk to them. Sam raised her eyebrow once more when she saw Nevel walking toward them.

"Okay, what exactly is going on here?" Sam noticed that she was in an awkward position, her back was just slightly away from a wall, Gibby was in front of her and the other two boys were on either side of her.

"We wanted to talk to you," Nevel said while crossing his arms. "Gibby wanted to do most of the talking though; he sort of organized all of this."

"What?"

"Sam, it's payback time for the way you've been treating us," Gibby said with narrow eyes. "I've had enough of the wedgies you give, Jeremy's had enough of being called names related to his nasal condition and Nevel is just along because he pretty much hates you."

"Huh?" Sam gulped lightly and Gibby snapped his fingers. At that, Nevel and Jeremy grabbed her arms and pulled her into an alleyway. "Hey! What are you doing!" They shoved her against a wall and Gibby cracked his knuckles.

"As I said, payback time…" Sam gasped as Gibby punched her in the face, he then punched her in the abdomen. "You're going to regret everything you've done to us, and guess what, Sam. You're going to come here every single day."

"Shut up, I won't do that you piece of blubber!" Gibby closed his eyes and sighed, he then punched Sam in the face once more.

"This is what I'm talking about, Puckett! It's like this every goddamn day! You just love to mess with us, well let me tell you something, karma is catching up with you!"

"What goes around, comes around," Jeremy said with a smirk. "So you screw with us, we screw with you." Sam gasped and struggled to break free.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny, let go!" Sam exclaimed.

"Don't worry about the screwing statement," Gibby said with a slight chuckle. "We aren't going to go that far…yet. As for right now, it'll be day to day abuse."

"Wait, why?"

"For every day you torture us, you get a day of this. We have ways of forcing this on you as well, so don't think you're going to get out of it so easily." Sam was hit by Nevel this time and then hit by Jeremy, she whimpered as they let her sink to the ground.

"Please…stop it…"

"Did you ever stop? You never stopped, you're getting what you deserve, bitch!"

"By the way," Jeremy started while crossing his arms. "If you tell anybody at all what is going on here, you're going to be getting a lot more than just hell."

"Since we're already making this hell for you," Nevel said with a smirk. "We'll make it worse if you tell anyone."

"I might just be tempted to use this," Gibby said as he quickly pulled out a pocketknife. Sam gasped as the silver object shimmered in the light and stopped in front of her face. Gibby pressed the point of the blade underneath Sam's chin and grinned. "So remember this, if you tell anyone about this, you're about to get a wicked dose of karma."

"Please, I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking by being mean to all of you. I mean…I was just trying to get some attention! Look how everyone notices Carly all the time, they never notice me, I thought maybe by pulling pranks on people-"

"Shut up!" Gibby hit Sam once more and grabbed her face. "I don't want to hear your sniveling, I actually care if you scream also…so in the future, we'll get you a gag."

"Try to run, we'll find you, try to hide and we'll find you," Jeremy said with a dark look on his face. "Every day, at this time, you are to come here to this very place. You will willingly do whatever we want you to do, and that is how you will redeem yourself."

"Do you understand these instructions?" Sam nodded her head, tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. "Good, and if you think you're going to skip out, we'll find you in the school and take you down there. Remember this, we'll be watching you, the instant you leave that school building, you will find our eyes on you." Sam's body shook slightly and Gibby stood up straight, never before did she think she would have to be afraid of him.

"Here's another thing," Nevel said with a sharp tone in his voice. "If you decide to tell Freddie, or Carly, or even Spencer…we'll kill them. We're not afraid to do such a thing, whoever you tell, we may be tempted to kill them."

"We'll let you go now," Gibby said while putting his pocketknife back into his pocket. "Remember our words, and we'll see you tomorrow." With that, the three boys left and Sam was able to continue to Carly's apartment, but all the way there, she could feel their eyes on her, watching her every move and making sure she didn't go for help.

-NEW SCENE-

"Where is she?" Carly asked while pacing the floor, Sam was running late and iCarly would be on soon. Freddie sat at his laptop and continued typing, even though he retained his calm demeanor, he was freaking out on the inside. His mind was plagued with worry and fear that something had happened to Sam.

"Relax Carly, I'm sure she'll show up," Freddie said with a small smile. He had called her about five times, if she didn't show up, he was going to hand the camera to Spencer and go find her. He prayed that she wouldn't be dead in some dark alleyway or a ditch somewhere.

"Well while we're on the subject of Sam, is it true what she said, about you working out?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over at Carly, he had wanted that to be secret from the girls.

"I work out _some_. I don't usually go to the gym but once every two months or so, Sam must have caught me when I did go." Yes, Freddie had just lied to Carly, but he didn't care. Freddie didn't care for her as much more than just a friend, his feelings were for Sam. He didn't care if Sam knew that he worked out, that would be a good thing to know. He usually wore long sleeved shirts that would cover up his muscles that he did have, but not a lot of them did, most of the ones that did were the dorky looking shirts.

"Oh, well I didn't think you worked out all that much…" Carly seemed a bit distracted, but so was Freddie, with ten minutes until the show started, Sam was still not there. Freddie was close to setting the camera down and going out to search for Sam, he didn't even care about iCarly unless Sam was there. Just at that moment, the elevator door opened and Sam walked in. "Sam, where have you been!"

"Relax Carly, I've just been running a little late," Sam said quickly. "I just got caught up with something." It was true, she had been pulled aside and treated for her cuts and bruises. She now had makeup all over her. "Yo tech geek, start the countdown."

"Sam, we've been worried sick about you," Freddie said with narrow eyes. "The least you could do is tell us what happened to you in between the school, and here." Sam crossed her arms and glanced out the corner of her eyes, she didn't feel it was necessary for Freddie to know, they had threatened his life.

"Whatever, it's not important," Carly stated. "Let's just be happy we're all here, start the countdown, Freddie." Sam breathed a sigh of relief and made a mental note to thank Carly, that got Freddie to stop asking so many questions. Freddie started the countdown and the show begun, the entire time, she could feel Freddie's inquisitive gaze. His gaze seemed to be just questioning her, trying to see through her lies.

After the webcast, Sam made a point to quickly rush home. Freddie rubbed his chin and walked to his home, Mrs. Della Benson saw him and quickly pulled him in. "Ah! Mom, what is it!"

"Freddie, I don't know what's going on, but something weird has happened with Sam," Della said in a quiet voice. That statement got his attention, he straightened and looked his mom.

"I'll agree she's been acting differently," Freddie said while crossing his arm. "She wasn't even able to do much of the segment, and not once did she get on the dunking board."

"Freddie…I think she's being abused." Freddie raised his eyebrow, in all the years he had known Sam, she had never once been abused. Sam's mother was too gentle and kind, her father was already dead, so he couldn't do anything.

"That doesn't add up…"

"I was just getting in after grocery shopping when I saw Sam walking up, she had a puffy and split lip, bruises and cuts all over her body, and tears streaking her face." Freddie's eyes grew large, he didn't see it but he knew that he was furious with whoever would do something like that to Sam.

"And you say she didn't tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything about what had happened to her. I assume it could have been a regular street mugger, but it seemed like too much for one."

"Then I'm going to talk to Sam and figure out what the hell happened, I have to know who would hurt her like that." Freddie clenched his fists and walked out the door, he was going to go toward Sam's house and see he could get her to tell him what happened.

-NEW SCENE-

Sam found herself once more pushed violently against a wall with her hands gripped above her head, she whimpered as she stared into the dark eyes of Gibby, Jeremy and Nevel. "I-I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I didn't tell anybody…"

"True, but even if we said daily, we never said once a day," Gibby said with a smirk. Gibby leaned in dangerously close to Sam, she closed her eyes and looked away from him. "Jeremy wanted to have a little fun, so we thought we'd give it to him."

"What are you going to do?" Gibby chuckled and placed his hand on her waist, she gasped as she felt the others place their hands on her body. Sam squirmed, trying to get them to let her go, but they wouldn't. "Help me! Help me, I'm being raped!"

"Shut up!" Gibby punched her in the face and she bit her lip as bitter tears stung her cheeks. She knew she had to fight back, she had to get away, but she didn't know how to overpower three guys. Sam whimpered as she felt Nevel and Jeremy move their hands up her shirt, Gibby's hand moved down to her pants.

"No! Stop it, please! I don't want to do this!"

"You have no say, this is karma for you!" Sam's body trembled with fear and she let out a gasp as Gibby pressed his lips against hers, I was a disgusting feeling. Swiftly, Sam brought her knee up and slammed it into Gibby's crotch. "Ah!" Gibby fell to the floor and both Nevel and Jeremy let go of Sam in fear.

"Leave me alone!" Nevel tried to attack her but she swiftly kicked him in the crotch and ran off. She ran as fast as she could, not sure of where she would go or whether she was being followed, all she knew was she had to keep running. So she ran until running into someone.

"Sam?" The man asked. Sam's body shook and she looked up to meet Freddie's gaze, she gripped his shirt and started to bury her face into his chest.

"Freddie, I was so scared!" Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam and ran his fingers through her hair. He saw her tears starting to wipe away her makeup, when she looked up again, he could see all the bruises and cuts on her face, it broke his heart to see that, but he remained stoic.

"You're okay now, Sam. I don't suppose you want to tell me what happened or who did this to you?" Sam wanted to tell him, she despretly wanted to tell him, but she was afraid. Sam shook her head and just rested in Freddie's powerful arms.

"Freddie, am I…am I weak?"

"What makes you say that, Sam? You're not weak, you are the strongest girl I know. You're practically my equal, if not better in everything I do." Sam blushed lightly and Freddie smiled softly at her, he glanced up when he heard running footsteps. Jeremy rounded the corner and saw Freddie, his features immediately changed.

"Freddie, I thought I heard Sam screaming, is she okay?" Jeremy asked. Sam's grip tightened on Freddie's shirt, he raised his eyebrow and looked at Jeremy.

"Sam will be fine, Jeremy, thank you for your concern. Your concern means a lot, I'm sure." Freddie felt Sam's grip tighten once more, he wasn't sure if it was because of the fright that she had or if Jeremy was somehow involved in it.

"That's good then, we wouldn't want our favorite co-star of iCarly to be feeling bad or anything." Jeremy smiled and patted Sam's shoulder, Sam held back a whimper, but Freddie could tell that something was wrong with her. He closed his eyes and sighed as he took hold of Jeremy's wrist and lifted it up.

"Jeremy, could you give us some time alone, please?" Jeremy nodded and left, Freddie could feel Sam's muscles relax slightly after that. "Sam, is he the one doing this to you?" Sam remained silent, fearful of what would happen to Freddie if she told. "Just say the word Sam, say the word and he will never touch you again…that's if he's the one that did this to you."

"H-He's not the one," Sam said in a quiet voice.

"He isn't?" Sam let a tear roll down her face, she didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want him to die either. "Sam, I want to take care of you, if someone is hurting you, I will do my best to protect you from them."

"Wouldn't you care more for…"

"Carly? No, Sam, I care about you. I care about her too, but I've only been falling for you, so if somebody is hurting you, I'm going to put a stop to that."

"I can't tell you anything…you'll die." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam sobbed into his shirt. "I don't want you to die, Freddie…I love you, and I don't want to lose you." Freddie let out a small sigh and rubbed Sam's back.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise that much." Freddie gently kissed Sam's forehead and lifted his gaze to look around. "Come on Sam, let's get you home. I think your parents will be worried, if you want me to, I'll stay there with you for a little while."

"No! If you do, they'll think I'm telling you stuff. Then they're going to kill you, and they're going to kill Carly, Spencer too!" Freddie's eyes widened and his jaw clenched.

"No they won't, nothing is going to happen to me. I promise that nothing will happen to you or Carly either, nor Spencer. It is all going to be just fine, Sam, just relax." Sam nodded and walked with Freddie to her home.

-NEW SCENE-

"You want us to do what?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow. She, Spencer, and Freddie were all sitting at a table. Freddie was staring at his drink, an angry look on his face.

"You need to take a vacation," Freddie said quietly. "Someone is hurting Sam, and until we find out who it is, both of you are in danger." Freddie hoped Carly and Spencer would listen to him, Sam's mom couldn't go on a vacation, so Sam was still in danger. Freddie's father was the city's Police Chief, maybe he could look into what was going on. Though, until Sam came to him, there wasn't much he could do.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked quietly. He saw Freddie's hands clench and his face tighten, so he knew something was up. "If you think that we're in danger and we should take a vacation, then that wouldn't be too bad…we need a vacation."

"I'd appreciate that, Sam seems to think I'm going to be killed, but I don't care about myself at the moment. I'd much rather find out who hurt her and make sure they never touch her again…" Freddie's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Yeah, who's calling?"

"Freddie, it's Jake, I have some rough news man!"

"What?"

"Jonah, he's been shot."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"He's dead, but before he died, he told the doctors that he was fighting off three guys who were attacking Sam."

"What!" Freddie quickly stood up, Carly and Spencer looked at him with concern. "Sam was being attacked again?"

"Yes, Jonah said he got her away from them, and he had a final stand off. They shot him down, Freddie, he died trying to help her. Sam's pretty distraught, she won't tell anybody anything."

"Did Jonah mention any names?"

"He did talk about the kid who tried to sabotage iCarly…" Freddie's eyes widened and he looked at Carly, he knew Jake was talking about Nevel, but he didn't know why Nevel would be doing anything to hurt Sam. Freddie clenched his fist and slammed it onto the table.

"That little bastard, he thinks he can touch Sam and get away with it? There's no way in hell that's happening!"

"Yeah, well we don't even know why he's doing it. I think your dad wants to take the guy in for questioning…" Freddie didn't feel like waiting for questioning to take place, he'd be doing that on his own.

"Thanks for letting me know this, Jake." Freddie smiled and turned off the cell phone, he looked over at Carly and crossed his arms. "So, are you guys going to take a vacation?"

"Yeah, we'll do that," Spencer answered. Carly nodded her head in response.

"Okay, that's good then. I don't want anything happening to you two, oh, and it seems Nevel is involved in beating Sam up."

"Don't do anything rash, Freddie," Carly said quickly. "Take time to think, you shouldn't do anything that would be bad."

"What goes around comes around, Carly." Freddie's face turned serious and hatred flowed through his veins. "Nevel wants to screw with Sam, then he's going to be the one getting screwed over." Carly and Spencer looked at each other as Freddie left the room.

-NEW SCENE-

Nevel sat in his small basement area, all the computers on and watching the rooms in the house, what he did not see was one screen that was completely blacked out. Nevel took a sip of his drink and leaned back in his chair. _"Revenge is sweet,"_ Nevel thought while smirking. So in total, it had been about a week, of course they never went too far with Sam, but they were going to do it eventually. The events of the first day told them they had to wear out her outer shell first.

"I don't like the whole idea of raping her, but whatever the boss wants to do…" Nevel's computers and lights began flashing at rapid pace, he jumped up and looked around. "What's doing this to my system?" Nevel quickly began pressing buttons on his keyboard, but nothing was working.

Soon Nevel's system crashed, all the lights went out and Nevel was alone in the completely black space. "Nevel…" A voice said from behind.

"W-What, who's there…I'm not afraid of you!"

"Bastard…you filthy little piece of crap!" Freddie exclaimed as he slammed Nevel against the wall, all the lights came back on and Nevel found himself staring into the eyes of a raging bull. "How _dare_ you touch Sam!"

"Wait…did she tell you that?" Freddie slammed his fist across Nevel's face and sent him crashing into the computers.

"No, I figured that out when my friend told me Jonah's dying words." Nevel got up and shook, Freddie shouted as he kicked Nevel in the chest. "I am about to give you what you deserve!" Freddie grabbed Nevel and slammed him into the wall. "Tell me why, Nevel! Why would you hurt Sam like this?" Nevel grabbed onto Freddie's arms as he clenched his shirt, he stared into Freddie's angry eyes and smirked.

"Revenge Freddie, you could have joined us too…after all, she treated you the same as us." Freddie punched Nevel in the abdomen and tossed him across the room.

"I would never hurt Sam like that, so don't get any ideas with that sick head of yours. I'm going to hand you over to my father, but you're going to tell me everything I want to know, do you understand me?"

"And if I refuse?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and stepped toward Nevel.

"If you refuse, we do this the hard way. I'm pissed off, you don't want to do this the hard way." Nevel laughed and Freddie grabbed his shirt, he pulled Nevel up and glared into his eyes. "What the hell do you think is so funny, bastard?"

"You, that's what I think is so funny! How can you possibly care what happens to that bitch, Sam? After all, she torments you-" Freddie swung Nevel around and sent him into his computers.

"Don't _ever_ refer to Sam like that again, Sam is the woman I adore, and I don't take lightly to freaks like you." Nevel looked up at Freddie, blood dripping down his body, Freddie had won. "Listen here bastard, I want to know who you're working with, and I want you to tell my father _everything_. Do you understand me?"

"Bastard…" Nevel coughed up blood and Freddie grabbed his throat.

"I said _do you understand me_?" Nevel spit onto Freddie and smirked, Freddie took out a handkerchief and wiped the spit off. Freddie then swung Nevel around and threw him into a wall. "That wasn't the right answer. Now listen here, you're going to tell my father everything. That means, who you're working with, why you're doing what you're doing, what you hope to accomplish, how you're going about it, when the next time your leader plans to strike and if you don't tell my father these things, I'm going to be turning into a very unpleasant man."

"Fine, I'll tell your goddamn father whatever he wants to know!"

"Good…" Freddie turned to the door and his dad walked into the room. "Hey pop, you can arrest Nevel now."

"Damn Freddie, you could have been a bit easier on the guy," Henry Benson said while crossing his arms. "But I can understand why you're upset with him."

"They're just going to get worse, now that you've found out," Nevel said with a laugh. "Not only that, they're going to try and kill you!" Freddie scowled and crossed his arms.

"Let them _try_ to kill me, but I can't assure you of how successful they're going to be."

-NEW SCENE-

Sam glanced around the school with fearful eyes, she knew she was being watched, she hoped they wouldn't find her. Sam stepped out of the school and instantly she felt eyes upon her, she waited for Valerie to show up, they had become friends recently and Valerie was now walking home with her.

"I'm here!" Valerie said from behind, Sam jumped and turned to see Valerie. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, you just kind of shocked me." Valerie rubbed her chin and looked at Sam for a moment. "What?"

"You seem jumpy this week, I've been noticing that lately." Sam couldn't help it, she was looking over her shoulder every five minutes. She didn't want to risk walking home with Freddie every day, for fear that Gibby would suspect her of telling him.

"I'm in love with Freddie…" Valerie raised her eyebrow, it was an interesting change of subject. "I love Freddie and I'm afraid of him dying…"

"Why would he die?" Sam shrugged and started walking. She wished her mom didn't have to work at this hour, she was too afraid to go to the cops, and she was afraid of the guys raping her. They hadn't done it yet, but she was sure it would happen eventually.

"Valerie, isn't one of your friends supposed to be a football star?" Valerie nodded and Sam smiled, maybe she could get that guy to walk today. "Can he walk with us today?"

"Uh…I'll have to call him up." Valerie pulled out her cell phone and started to dial her friend's number. Sam sat on the school's steps and watched as Valerie started talking in the phone, she smiled and looked down the road, she hoped today she would be beaten. Valerie frowned and looked at Sam.

"What? What's wrong?"

"He's not able to come with us." Sam's mouth formed a thin line, she knew Freddie could drive, but if she was seen with him, Gibby would think she told him.

"I don't want him to die," Sam said under her breath as she looked to the ground. Sam lifted her hand and rested it just above her heart, it ached as she thought about what Gibby might do to Freddie.

"Sam, if something is bothering you, you should get Freddie." Sam sighed and shook her head, Valerie would never understand it really. Valerie crossed her arms and sighed. "Freddie's strong, he can handle anything, right?" Sam took out a sheet of paper and started writing on it, Valerie watched as Sam wrote, Sam quickly stuffed the paper back into her backpack and looked around.

Valerie's eyes were wide, Sam just wrote that Gibby was abusing her and Freddie would be killed if she wasn't careful. "Valerie, you just don't understand. Freddie means the world to me, that's why I just can't be seen with him…"

"I understand, but you shouldn't be walking home! Let's get back inside the school!" Sam nodded as Valerie pulled her into the building, they ran into the girl's bathroom in hopes of thinking of a solution.

"What am I going to do, Valerie? I'm at a loss, I can't do anything!" Valerie hugged Sam and let her cry. "I can't stand it any longer…" A girl ran into the bathroom and screamed.

"Oh my god, there's been a car accident! Freddie Benson's car drove into the lake!" Sam gasped and Valerie's eyes widened.

"No…Freddie…but I didn't tell anybody!" Sam rushed out and Valerie ran after her, they ran toward the back of the school. There was a large field behind the school and in that field was a large lake, when Sam and Valerie got there, they saw a bunch of people standing in one area. "Freddie! Oh God!"

Sam ran over to the lake and started to jump in, but Valerie grabbed her and held her back. "No! Let me go, Valerie, I have to be with him! I have to be with Freddie!" Sam's tears were flowing without ceasing, she didn't want to be without Freddie, she didn't want to be tormented by Gibby for the rest of her life and be without Freddie. "Please, I just want to be with him!"

"He'll be fine," Jake said from behind. Sam looked over and saw Jake jump into the lake, both Jake and Freddie had become great friends over the years. "I'll get him!" Sam watched with tears and extreme fear in her eyes as Jake surfaced, took a breath and went back under the water. Sam waited for him to come back up, hopefully with Freddie. Jake surfaced again and went back under, Sam's eyes darted all over the lake as Jake stayed under. After some time, everything grew silent.

"Freddie…please be alive!" Sam fell to her knees, thinking Jake had failed, he didn't seem to be coming back up this time. Valerie placed her hand on Sam's shoulder as she cried into her hands, a student shouted and pointed to an area of the lake. Sam looked over and saw Jake surfacing, next to him was Freddie. "Freddie…is he alright, Jake?!" Jake swam to the shore and pulled Freddie up, Sam knelt next to Freddie as Valerie pushed Jake aside.

"I know CPR," Valerie said. She placed her hands on Freddie's chest and began pushing down, she lowered her ear to Freddie's mouth and gave another chest thrust. Valerie held Freddie's nose and blew air into his mouth, Sam watched this and began to worry, Freddie didn't seem to be responsive. Her hands shook and her entire body started to ache, she tried so hard to not think Freddie was dead. Valerie continued the procedure until water spit out of Freddie's mouth. Sam sighed with relief as Freddie coughed and groaned. Valerie and Jake placed their hands on Freddie's back as they helped him sit up.

"He's fine," Jake said quietly. Jake looked at the crowd and gestured for them to leave, the crowd did just that. Sam quickly hugged Freddie, her tears were streaking her face.

"Freddie, what happened?" Sam asked quietly. Freddie coughed and slowly stood up, Jake and Valerie helped him to stand.

"I was hit over the head just as I got into the car," Freddie said while rubbing the back of his head. "Then I think they drove my car into the lake." Sam let out a small sob once more, she blamed herself for what happened, that much was evident.

"It's my fault, I should never have acted like I did. Now Gibby has it out for me and he tried to kill you, and it's all my fault!"

"No it's not," Freddie said while holding Sam close. "Nothing is your fault, Gibby is just being the little bastard that we all know he is. Sam, yesterday my dad and I captured Nevel, dad wants to put you somewhere safe."  
"No! They'll still find me, they'll find me no matter what, I can't hide from them." Freddie placed his hands on Sam's arms and looked in her eye.

"Sam, I will _not_ let them harm you. Now, you are _going_ to stay with my father until we can catch whoever keeps hurting you." Freddie placed a finger under Sam's chin and tilted her head up. "Look at you, you have so much makeup on to cover those bruises, you're still beautiful either way but I don't want you to have another bruise."

"You think I'm…"

"I'm going to make sure you are protected, I'll have Jake drive us over to my dad's and we'll talk to your mom about you staying there until this all blows over. Your life is in danger, Sam, and I'm not thrilled about that." Freddie softly kissed Sam's forehead, giving her a sense of calmness.

"But its all karma, they say I deserve it…"

"Trust me Sam, you don't ever deserve to be abused, no reason is good enough. If there's such a thing as karma, it will catch up with them. Nevel still hasn't told us who is really behind this, I want you to tell me right now. Tell me, and my father will take them away from here, you will never see them again."

"But…" Sam could not remove herself from Freddie's gaze, she was almost hypnotized by it. It was piercing, like he was searching into her soul and trying to find something. "They'll hurt you…they'll hurt me even more." Jake walked up to Freddie and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Freddie, your dad's on his way," Jake said with a smile. Jake often ran errands with Mr. Benson, he wanted to be a police officer one day and the high school had a program for students to ride with an officer and learn what goes on. Jake had asked for Mr. Benson and that's the officer he gets to study under.

"Okay Jake…" Freddie's eyes did not dart from Sam's gaze, he held his gaze into here and smiled softly. "Sam, is Jeremy involved in this? I want to know if he's the one that was hurting you." He was asking again because he sensed that she may not have been telling the truth when he asked before, but he had to know, it was the only way to protect Sam. Sam closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head, Freddie hugged her close and looked over at Jake and Valerie. "Sam, I want you to go with them for a minute, can you do that?"

"Why?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Freddie released Sam and led her over to Jake and Valerie. "Freddie, tell me what it is that you are going to do."

"Don't worry about me. Jake, Valerie, take her to the front of the school." Jake and Valerie nodded as they led Sam away, she eyed Freddie as he smiled back at her. When she turned the corner, he turned around and looked toward a hedge. "You can come out now, I know you're hiding back there."

"Not bad," Jeremy said as he stepped out from the hedge and sneezed. "How did you know I was there?"

"For one thing, you just cost me a car, I think one would stick around to see if their victim drowns. Another thing, you're making too much noise behind there, I can hear every muffled sneeze you make." Jeremy crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Very good, very good indeed…well it is a good thing you have your friends to help you out when you go in the lake."

"Why'd you do it? Why did you try to kill me? Are you afraid of me, is that it?" Jeremy raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Why would we be afraid of you?"

"Simple, because I know what you have been doing to Sam, and I'm pissed…" Freddie swiftly charged toward Jeremy and punched him in the abdomen, Jeremy nearly fell to the ground after the blow.

"She deserves it, every insult she makes, hurts!"

"So in turn you decide to hurt her? UNACCEPTABLE!" Freddie grabbed Jeremy's arm and slammed him into the ground. Freddie grabbed Jeremy's shirt with one fist and pulled him up, he glared into Jeremy's dark eyes and growled. "You think you can get away with what you've been doing to Sam? You had to know you'd be caught at some point of time, but you have messed with the _wrong_ person!"

"Freddie, don't you remember? We used to be friends!"

"We _used_ to be friends, but we are no longer." Freddie punched Jeremy in the face and then gave him an uppercut. Jeremy landed on the ground and Freddie waited as he pulled himself up.

"Fine, then that makes this part easier for me." Freddie raised his eyebrow as Jeremy put his hand into his jacket, Freddie knew what Jeremy was trying to do, he was going to pull a gun out and shoot him. Just as Jeremy pulled his arm out, Freddie had grabbed it.

"You can't fool me with a gun, Jeremy." Jeremy growled as Freddie brought his other hand up and onto the gun in Jeremy's hand, swiftly he pulled it out and threw it into the lake. "Oh, my bad, did you want that?"

"Damn you, Freddie."

"You can go get it!" Freddie clutched Jeremy's shirt and flung him into the lake. "You think you and your boss can kill me so easily? You probably could if I didn't know you were messing with Sam, and if I didn't expect you to attack me." Jeremy growled as he swam to shore, he pulled himself to a standing position and charged toward Freddie.

"We still will kill you!"

"By the way, I want to know who you work for." Jeremy threw a punch toward Freddie, but he grabbed it in his hand and started to squeeze it. "Who is the other person that continues to hurt Sam, I'm going to have a little talk with that person."

"Heh, go ahead and try, but he'll kill you within the blink of an eye. He's just that good, now that you know, you won't even know what hit you when he strikes. He'll kill you, and he'll have raped Sam by the end of the week." Freddie closed his eyes as Jeremy continued his rant, at some point of time, Freddie slammed his fist into Jeremy's abdomen. Jeremy coughed up some blood and Freddie slammed him into the ground.

"Yet, I am not afraid of him, Jeremy. However, it seems you're not willing to tell me at the moment. I hope you're willing to tell my father, it will be one of the most important things for you to do." Freddie grabbed Jeremy's wrists and pulled them around to his back, he then pulled Jeremy up and held him in position until his father ran around the back.

"Freddie, what the hell happened here?" Henry asked as he ran up to Freddie and Jeremy.

"Hey dad, this is Jeremy, he's one of the people that's been attacking Sam, he confessed."

"Yeah that's right, I've been beating up the bitch," Jeremy said with a smirk. "She got what she deserved, and she's going to continue it until she eats my boss's big-" This time it was Henry that punched Jeremy, straight across the face.

"How about you do yourself a favor and shut up," Henry said while pulling out his handcuffs. "Or else I will let my son go ahead and kill you."

"Ah, and yet I am not afraid of him!" Henry frowned as he cuffed Jeremy's wrists.

"Seems to me that he roughed you up pretty good, you're going to tell me everything that I need to know when we get to the station." Henry looked over at Freddie and sighed. "Did he have any weapons on him?"

"Yeah, but I grabbed it and threw it into the lake," Freddie responded while crossing his arms.

"Okay, well your mom's not going to be happy about the loss of your car…" Jake had told Henry about the incident, he wasn't happy with that either, but he was glad Freddie was okay. "She'll be happy though that you are alive."

"Yeah, but apparently I'm a targeted man." Freddie smirked and hit Jeremy on the back of his head with an open palm. "However, I just took down this guy, and I think I could take down whoever else there is."

"Yeah, but Sam seems really worried about you…"

"Yeah I know, I can see that whenever I look into her eyes. However, every time I look into her eyes, I see a world of pain and torment." Freddie closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "She's scared, dad, I can see that. I don't want her to be in anymore pain and I'm willing to do whatever I can to stop that."

"Yeah, and that's why I offered to let her stay with us until she's safe. Nobody knows where my house is, which reminds me, we'll be dropping Jeremy off at the station before swinging by my home."

"That sounds like a good plan."

-NEW SCENE-

Sam sat in the bedroom by herself, she was told that she couldn't go to school since the person who was after her would try to attack there. She had still been too afraid to tell Freddie exactly who it was that was doing the damage to her, Carly and Spencer were still out of town as well. She wanted to be safe again, she didn't want to be afraid for her life. She got up and walked out of her room, Henry was down at the police station, they caught Jeremy yesterday. Freddie was at school, he was told to go but Sam wanted him to be with her. She was fearful of what Gibby might do to Freddie, since Freddie was still at the school and so was Gibby. She knew everyone said he could handle himself, but she was just too worried about Freddie.

A knock was heard on the door, so Sam went to look through the window, she brushed the curtain aside and didn't see anything. Sam raised her eyebrow and opened the door, when she stepped out, she was grabbed from behind and pressed up against the side of the house. She heard Gibby laugh and she let out a whimper.

"I've found you," Gibby said with a smirk. "I told you that I'd be watching and that you can't hide from me, you think that just because someone drives to the school and picks you up, that I can't follow?"

"Gibby, please…I don't want this." Gibby placed his hand on the back of her head and pressed her face into the house.

"You think we all wanted all those wedgies? I'm sorry to say, but no, we didn't."

"Look, I already apologized." Tears were coming from Sam's eyes, she hated Gibby, she hated him with everything in her being. Gibby laughed and slapped the back of Sam's head.

"Your apology means nothing. Well, it seems Freddie has found out about what we've been doing to you, both Nevel and Jeremy have been taken to prison." Gibby felt of his pocket and groaned, he looked back and saw that he had dropped his gun in the yard. He didn't care, nothing would come of it.

"P-Please just let me go, Gibby…Let me go!" Sam struggled to break free of his grip, but it was all to no avail. "Just don't hurt me anymore, I can't take it anymore!"

"Oh I know, but you still have days left to make amends for every sin that you've committed against us." Gibby placed his hand on her stomach and kissed the back of her neck, she started to sob and try to shake him off.

"Leave me alone, please! Just…leave me alone…I won't ever hurt you again!"

"That's not enough, Sam. You see, there's just something I've always wanted from you, something that I'm set out to get." Sam gasped as she felt his hand slip down to her pants.

"No! Stop it, please!"

"Don't worry Sam, I'll be gentle with you." Sam whimpered as his fingers slowly undid her pant button, she let out a sob as he pulled her zipper down. "See, I'm taking it slow, all for you. I'm not as rough as one might think."

"Bastard…" Sam started to sob as she felt Gibby's hand slip into her underwear, but he did not go any further. A shot rang out and Gibby let out a grunt, he fell backwards onto the ground. Sam sat on the ground and started to cry, she felt two strong arms wrap around her, it was Freddie.

"You're okay now, Sam," Freddie said softly. "Don't worry, you're safe." Freddie held her close and let her cry into his shirt, he looked to Gibby's body and frowned. When Gibby hadn't shown up to school, he dismissed it as coincidence. That was when his dad called him and said Jeremy confessed to Gibby being the ringleader, they called his family and Gibby's parents said he had gone to school. It wasn't until Mrs. Briggs made a comment about seeing Gibby skipping school and hanging around the neighborhood that Freddie's dad lived in, that he realized Gibby was up to something.

"Leave it to Mrs. Briggs to tell me where the bastard is," Freddie said quietly as he rubbed Sam's arm. Mrs. Briggs didn't know that this was where Freddie's dad lived, but all she had to do was mention the street around it and since she lived in the same vicinity, it was easy to figure out. Freddie kept the gun in his hand, a rag was around the handle, leave it to Gibby to drop his gun on the ground for Freddie to find.

A siren was heard and Henry's car parked next to the curb, along with a couple other police cars. Henry stepped out of the car, Freddie had called him when he learned what was happening. Several officers rushed over to Gibby's body while Henry walked over to Freddie and Sam.

"Freddie, let's get her inside," Henry said as he rubbed Sam's back. He and Freddie helped Sam up and walked with her inside the house. Freddie saw with Sam on the sofa while Henry walked into the kitchen and came out with some hot chocolate. "Here Sam, drink some of this, it'll calm your nerves."

"T-Thank you," Sam said while taking the cup. An officer came in and looked at Henry.

"Sir, the criminal is dead," The officer stated. Henry looked over at the officer and raised his eyebrow. "He has an entry wound in the back, but no exit wound. His pulse is gone, and he has no breathing, he's dead."

"Okay, thank you," Henry said with a brief nod.

"G-Gibby is dead?" Sam asked while looking up at Henry.

"He is, Gibby won't be able to hurt you ever again." Sam let out a sob and Freddie held her close, she was safe now and that was the important thing.

"Nevel and Jeremy can't come after you again, either," Freddie said with a soft smile. Sam was truly safe now, even though she was still scared, that was something that would have to be fixed with time. She would probably keep looking over her shoulder, but that was normal. Freddie took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, she looked at him and smiled softly. "I'll always be with you, Sam. You will never have to fear for your life again, I promise."

"Thank you Freddie, you're too good to me, I don't deserve it." Freddie shook his head and kept his smile.

"Don't say that Sam, you're beautiful and you deserve to be showered with love because of it. You're the greatest girl in the world, you're smart, you're beautiful, and most of all, you are Sam Puckett. You are who you are, and who you are makes you beautiful. Never change yourself, always stay the same person that you always have been, because that is what makes you unique and it's what makes you to be the girl that I fell in love with." Sam blushed and smiled.

"You love me, even though I'm always mean?"

"You're adorable, that meanness inside of you is not bad. Anybody who tells you that it is bad, probably has a mental condition. Besides, it is that personality of yours that makes the comebacks and that can make me smile every time I talk to you."

"I thought I would have scared you away…" Freddie brought his lips to hers, she was shocked at first but then she closed her eyes and kissed Freddie back. She felt the warmth and the passion shooting through her body, she felt Freddie's powerful arms wrap around her and she knew that she was safe. Freddie parted lips with her and gazed into her eyes, it was a gaze that made her want to melt.

"Your pranks were only your way of showing your affection, and like they say about karma, what goes around comes around. You love me, and I'll show you that I love you."

"I do love you, Freddie." Freddie smiled and wiped away Sam's tears.

"I love you, Sam. I love everything about you, and I always will." Freddie kissed Sam once more, Sam placed her cup on the table and wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck. She never wanted to let go, she knew he wouldn't.

"Okay, let's not make out while I'm still here," Henry said while crossing his arms and staring at his son. He stared at Freddie as if to tell him to take it slowly. Freddie parted with Sam and smiled as Henry smirked. "I'm glad you two love each other, but let's let Sam get some rest, we all have work to do, since Gibby is dead now."

"It's funny," Sam said in a quiet voice. "Gibby was always going on about karma and how 'what goes around comes around' and that was what he was doing…"

"Karma caught up with him," Freddie said while helping Sam up. "Let's get you to bed, you need some rest." Sam nodded as Freddie and Henry walked with her to the bedroom, she had to admit that that moment was the safest she'd ever felt in her life.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it, and that was the best way I could think to bring it to a close. Let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
